The present invention relates generally to vehicle seats and more particularly to a seat backrest whose contour is adjustable to conform to the lumbar contour of a particular occupant.
In the past, seats having contourable backrests made use of screw and bushing combinations positioned at the center of the back or at the side of the seat which were not easily adjustable by a seated occupant and which required multi-turn adjustments before the desired contour could be obtained.